1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a control method for controlling a four wheel drive (4WD) vehicle, in which either one of a pair of front wheels or a pair of rear wheels are driven by an engine and the other pair of wheels are driven by a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publications No. 2002-152911 and 2002-200932 disclose a 4WD vehicle in which front wheels thereof are driven by an engine and rear wheels thereof are driven by a motor. Electric power to be supplied to the motor is generated by a power generator driven by the engine.